1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for producing a dihydroxybenzene and a diisopropylbenzene dicarbinol. More particularly, the present invention relates to a process for simultaneously producing dihydroxybenzene and diisopropylbenzene dicarbinol using a diisopropylbenzene as a raw material, which has an excellent effect such that a filtrate generated with production of diisopropylbenzene dicarbinol, can be efficiently treated.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is publicly known a process for simultaneously producing dihydroxybenzene and diisopropylbenzene dicarbinol using diisopropylbenzene as a raw material (JP 9-143112 A).
Herein, in a filtration step of diisopropylbenzene dicarbinol, a treatment of a filtrate generated is required. As the treatment of the filtrate, it is disposed as a waste oil as it is or a waste oil after recovering effective ingredients contained in the filtrate. But, there is a problem that the recovery of effective ingredients is expensive for the equipment.